The Omnia
The Omnia were commonly referred to as Hell spawn, due to being the most corrupted lifeforms in the Omniverse. Thye were said to be so hated that for the only known time in history the Omniverse united in a war effort including the Kal' Krika to wipe every last one out. However in the Altenerate reality of Shadexian Earth, one survived and started the family dynasty of Shadex, which ruled the earth in an Iron fist, had the UGI existed in that universe they would have gone more than toe to toe with them, but would also have trampled upon them and have prven who was the superior life form. The Legend The Omnia were truely deserved of their title as Hell Spawn, they were powerful beings some weighin it at over 50,000lbs, and said to have had bones harder than the hardest of metals, Their skin was said to disperse heat as was their abilty to project energy from their fingertips. They were self acclaimed gods and an many cultures lacking technological achievements did bow and worship them. Even many races who knew better bowed to them due to their unimaginable might and their ability to walk the fabric of space like the Plasmoid could. Thus elminating their need for spaceships. They were said to have been so powerful they were able to hold the Kal' Krika at bay and became the first race to do so without need trillions of space ships. Hated and despised by the rest fo the Omniverse especially for their practice of Psychologically tricking entire races to commit mass suicide to appease their disipleasement of them being in their sight. Thus the Omniverse banded together and for nearly ten years they fought the Omnia until known were left. Using their own technolgy to carve a message on the Omnia's homeworld stating, "Any race that causes out of fear an entire race to commit suicide to escape their judgment whether evil or good, will be seen as a Omnia follower and they and their entire race shall be exterminated even if the entire Omniverse must coem down upon them. We may not live to see their return but the Kal Krika will and they will, and they will be responsible for rallying the omniverse together to put down the animals who followed in the Ways of the Omnia, the Hell Spawn, the children of the Asti the Fallen." Area X Relation The Unknown secretive organization known simply as Area X is said to be the only owner of an Omnia body which is used to help them understand how to reinvent the Taiidan and have claimed that if the two were bred then nothing could stop the taiidans from being conquers of the Universe. As even their own weapons would not be able to kill their own. They could give up their ships and merely walk or run across the fabric of space and reach their destination and destroy their enemies by sheer raw power alone. The reason why is that Shao' Khan one of the Founders of Area X is using them to create new body for himself to possess, and if he is successful in hybriding a Taiidan Body with an Omnia then the Likelyhood of the Upcoming Tribulation seems all the more likely.